Why Half Demons Don't Make Good Pets
by kikyohater92
Summary: Funny... a little longer than a drabble, but not long enough to count as a oneshot. Just some funny things I thought up about half demons..kinda implies InuKag.


**Author's Notes:** Hey my fellow readers/authors! Just a random, kinda stupid one-shot I came up with on a day I didn't have any homework. This literally took me all of twenty minutes. Well, I hope you like it, and don't forget, I really do think half demons would make a good pet, and someday I want to get one of my own! (Hint, hint, Rumiko! It would be a very nice birthday present!)

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Don't think I'll ever own Inuyasha.

0

0

Why Half-Demons Don't Make Good Pets

These are the ten top reasons half demons do not make good pets... Here we go:

10. They aren't very friendly to potential boyfriends.

**Inuyasha: Die Hobo! (charges towards Hojo)**

**Hojo: You should eat more vitamins, your skin tone isn't looking too good… Here! I think I may have something…**

9. They don't take well to leashes.

**Kagome: How many times do I have to tell you, Inuyasha?! Trying to tear the necklace off isn't going to work! Sit!**

**Inuyasha: GAAH! (crashes to ground, swearing all the way, leaving Inuyasha shaped hole in the dirt)**

8. They obsess over the searching of jewel shards.

**Inuyasha: Sense any shards, Kagome?**

**Kagome: No.**

**Inuyasha: (pauses for a moment) How about now?**

**Kagome: (annoyed) Not yet, Inuyasha…**

**(silence for one minute)**

**Inuyasha: How about now?**

**All: NO!**

7. They don't communicate very effectively.

**Inuyasha: Kagome… I just kinda wanted to tell you… you know…**

**Kagome: I know…? **

**Inuyasha: (blushing) W-well I mean… you know…**

**Kagome: (blinks repeatedly) I don't know what you mean…**

**Inuyasha: Feh! Forget it, wench! (walks off leaving Kagome confused)**

6. They seem to only be able to say one word at a time.

**Shippo: Hey, Inuyasha! Where were you? **

**Inuyasha: Feh.**

**Sango: I think you should go fetch Kagome from her era. **

**Inuyasha: Feh. **

**Miroku: Your clothes are on fire…**

**Inuyasha: Feh.**

5. They don't have very good relations with their living family members.

**Sesshomaru: I shall allow you to live your pathetic, worthless existence for a couple more seconds before I do the world a favor and rid you from this life. **

**Inuyasha: Fuck off!**

**Miroku: (tears in his eyes) Awww, they're having a brotherly moment!**

4. They aren't a favorite of your friends.

**Eri: Yo, Kagome, where is that no good, jealous, possessive, two-timing boyfriend of yours?!**

**Yuka: (punches a fist into her palm threateningly) Ooooh, if I ever get my hands on that jerk…**

**Kagome: O.O**

3. They still hold feelings for your long-dead incarnation.

**Kagome: (sniff) LOSING TO A CORPSE! OH, THE HUMILIATION!**

**Kikyo: I'm telling you, clay bodies and freakish soul stealers are irresistible to men! **

2. They always come with the off-chance that their demon side will take control and go on a killing rampage.

**Kagome: Darnit, Inuyasha, hold onto Tetsusaiga like it was your lifeline!!**

**Inuyasha: It is! (sobs, cradles Tetsusaiga in his arms)**

1. They don't let you touch their adorable dog-ears!

**Kagome: (reaches out slowly towards a sleeping Inuyasha's ears) **

**Inuyasha: Don't even think about it wench. **

**Kagome: Aw, come on, one rub? **

**Inuyasha: Nope.**

**Kagome: (puppy dog eyes) Please? **

**Inuyasha: Forget about it. **

**Kagome: Fine! Sit! (scratches a now subdued Inuyasha's ears) Ha! Fuzzy!**

0

0**  
**

**Author's Notes:** This was completely and utterly random, and I know it wasn't the longest of one-shots, but for once I don't really care! (This is what PMS does to you… girls you know how I feel… boys, hopefully you don't…) Now I am going to complete all of my stories and, with luck, start on a new one soon. Keep up with the program, you know? And if you haven't read my other stories, go ahead and check them out, just for the sake of it. I promise you they are not stupid and pointless like this one… lol.

-kikyohater92-


End file.
